Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is an upcoming season, preceded by Season 8. Little is known about the season, except that it will be released some time in 2018 or 2019. A Golden Samurai is the focus character. Cast Episodes Plot The Ninja travel to the newly introduced realm, the Realm of Oni and Dragons, where they will have to fight the Oni in their quest to free the dragons and find the Golden Dragon Master. Ninja Designs The Ninjas' gi this season all use their TLNM (and SoG faces) for heads, and the top half of their SoG mask and the bottom half of their TLNM mask (with the exception of Zane, who uses a random black bottom half). Kai: In this season, Kai's suit uses gunmetal grey shoulder armor, similar to his SoG and TLNM suits. His torso has red as its base color, and has a brown strap across his chest, and chainmail decoration on his right shoulder. On the opposite side, he is missing a sleeve. At his hips is the same belt design as his SoG suit. His legs carry over the chainmail design from the torso and his knees have leather belts stretching across them like the Zukin or Jungle designs from Season 4. Jay: He has black ZX armor (like Deepstone and Fusion suits). His torso has blue as its base color, and seems to be his SoG suit with added black armor elements covering it. His legs have a similar design like Kai's where the elements from the torso carry over onto his legs. Nya: She wears no shoulder armor this season, but in the leaked images, there is a sword hanging from her back so maybe she will have a regular scabbard that came in the season 4 suit. Her base color for her torso is gunmetal grey or dark grey. She has a blue Wu-Cru symbol on her left shoulder, and a swerving fork design in the same color around it. Coming from her waist, is a zipper and dark grey bubble designs. The rest of her suit is not visible in the leaked material. Lloyd: Lloyd, like Kai, has gunmetal grey Skybound armor. His torso base color is green and has dark green armor elements on his shoulders and waist. Throughout the chest, is yellow highlights and a yellow Wu-Cru symbol on his right shoulder. He has grey straps going from his left shoulder to his waist where there is additional grey armor. His legs were not visible In the leaked material. Cole: Cole does not have any shoulder armor. His torso base color is black, and like his previous two suits, he has no sleeves. His torso is essentially his SoG suit but heavily ripped in the left shoulder. Not much else can be interpreted from the leaked material. Zane: Not much can be seen from Zane's suit except he has his black quiver over his shoulder, and possibly black armor designs similar to Jay's across his torso. Sets The banner on the season 9 sets has the usual Ninjago logo in white, and next to it appears to be the Golden Dragon Master shrouded in black smoke. Set List *70644 Master of the Golden Dragon (spinner) *70645 Cole Master of Dragons (spinner) *70646 Jay Master of Dragons (spinner) *70647 Kai Master of Dragons (spinner) *70648 Zane Master of Dragons (spinner) *70649 Nya Master of Dragons (spinner) *70650 Pursuit in the Air *70651 Confrontation in the Throne Room *70652 Stormbringer Dragon *70654 War Rig *70655 The Dragon Den Notes *Unlike the last 5 seasons, this may not have 10 episodes.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941376821760790528 *The Hageman Brothers have already completed writing the entire season. *Leaked pictures of the Season 9 LEGO sets were released on December 22nd, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbYde5xQdyU *It's possible Season 9 will be released in 2018—and if so, it would be the second year that this has happened. The first time was with 2015 with Season 4 in the spring and Season 5 in the summer. **According to a leaked calendar, the season could come out in August of 2018. Spoiler Notes *All the Ninja have been seen in the sets, as have Skylor and Samurai X, while Master Wu has not. However, this isn't to say that he doesn't return in Season 8. Wu appeared in seasons 3 and 4, yet wasn't in any of the sets (save for Evil Wu in set 70725), and was seen in the Season 8 trailer. *A new character known as the Golden Dragon Master will be introduced, however it is entirely possible he will be introduced prior in Season 8. **He has a scar similar to Kai's (from the leaked images of the new "dragon master spinners") which leads to speculations that he might be him. ***However, Kai and the Golden Dragon Master both appear in the same set, so this is highly unlikely *A new character that looks like a golden samurai can be seen in the top left of the boxes where the focus Ninja of the season would be. **He may be the Golden Dragon Master. *According to Tommy Andreasen, the season's name starts with "H."https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947519274477932544 *According to a leaked calendar, the Ninja are trying to "free the dragons." *When inspecting the leaked Season 9 set "Dieselnut Combat Vehicle," there seems to be a statue wearing golden armor similar to that of the Golden Dragon Master. It is possible that the GDM's armor could be the collectible items for this season (like the aeroblades, and Oni Masks etc.) **The statue does not seem to be a minifigure because the pose it is in, is unnatural for a regular figure to be in References De:Staffel 9 Category:Seasons Category:Articles without an appropriate picture